


A hero in their own mind

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [25]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fights, Getting Together, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Minor Violence, World Takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Leonard is a superhero fighting against a group of villains, whose leader is the so-called Captain. After the villains manage to defeat him, one of them takes Leonard with him and he notices that maybe their ideas aren’t so bad after all.Tretober Day 25 (Superpowers AU)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Trektober 2020





	A hero in their own mind

Leonard McCoy was the last man standing, the last one to defend the US against the takeover by the followers of the Captain. The members of his own group were either dead, decided not to fight anymore in an already lost battle or had switched teams.

The Doc, how he was called by the ones not knowing his real identity due to the lab coat he was wearing and the Staff of Aesculapius to concentrate his telekinetic power, knew he had no chance to win this fight. 

Having defeated some more villains, Leonard felt a new presence enter the battlefield. Leonard‘s powers were strong, but the power of this person was incredible and Leonard couldn’t win, not with all the attackers against him, probably not even in a one on one fight.

Still, he projected a kinetic shield between him and the attacking. 

The energy was leaving his body fast, he already felt blood tripping out of his nose; it was making him dizzy. 

Just a moment longer and the group would be close enough to his field to land a final hit with a last blow. Collecting his forces he let his powers run free and caused most villains to fall.

Suddenly everything stopped, everything but the man at the of the battleground, he was moving in Leonard’s direction. Piercing blue eyes set on the brunette, looking into his very soul, only now he realized the man coming towards him was the source of power he had felt moments ago.

With the long and fast strides it would only be a matter of seconds before he reached Leonard, who was still on the ground after his own blast had thrown him backwards. A part of him knew he should run, bring as much distance as possible between him and the blond, but another part was too fascinated by the mystery lying within this stranger and his power.

Before his rational part could convince him to get up and flee, the man, he had to be the Captain, Leonard thought, was right in front of him and pulled him up with a strength nobody should have. Holding him up in the air by the collar of his undershirt like he weighed nothing. 

This close Leonard saw how beautiful the man was, the high cheekbones covered with a simple black mask, the dirty blonde hair and the bright blue eyes, even with the scars covering him, the one at the corner of his mouth being the worst Leonard could see, he was stunning. Wow, great work Leonard, now you’re attracted to the villain, he thought to himself.

For the moment Leonard was too transfixed by the radiance of the other to even struggle or fight he just hung motionless in the strong hold.

“You alone did this?!” The Captain demanded, a grin covering his face, looking in the direction the power blast had gone with the men and women still mid air caught up in a falling motion.

Instead of answering the doc started to fight against the tight grip on his shirt, it was a rather miserable attempt for the strength of his powers haven’t returned yet, nevertheless shocked the kinetic clout, which he still managed, the blond enough to let go of Leonard. Ungracefully did the brunette land on his butt.

He needed to run or it would be too late, but before he could even get up a fist collided with his head and everything went black. Ere he lost consciousness completely he felt how he was picked up and heard the loud thud of the people around them falling to the ground.

The next thing he felt was nothing, he wasn’t able to pick up any presence around like he normally could and his kinetic power was somehow dimmed, not pulsing through his body like I normally would.

Then he opened his eyes; hazel staring into remarkable blue. 

“Well hello there sleeping beauty,” Leonard was greeted.

“Where the hell am I?” Leonard reaped. “What did you do with me?”

“You’re in our headquarters, I’m gonna show you around later and as for what we did with your powers,” the Captain pulled a young boy into Leonard’s field of view. “This is Pavel Chekov, he can keep other’s powers under control and detect what the powers are exactly. Oh I have completely forgotten my manners, my name is James T. Kirk, but you can call me Jim.”

“Why didn't you kill me?”

“Why would I, you have, how Spock would say, fascinating powers and in addition to that you're a surgeon, isn’t that right Doctor Leonard McCoy? But back to the question, you’re way too pretty to kill and you could be a powerful ally on top of that,” Jim stated matter of factly.

“Why would I do that? You’re,” Leonard was interrupted right away.

“Bad? A Villain? Isn’t that always a matter of interpretation? I don't want to subjugate the world, I want to create a better world, let me show it to you,” Jim said and a black haired man with a bowl cut stepped onto Leonard’s side.

In a flash Leonard’s mind was flooded with pictures, a world free of war, acceptance, love, no more hunger, no more poverty; an all in all better world with them as the government, Leonard among them, next to Jim.

It was as if it was already real, it was a reality Leonard could picture himself in.

“Count me in,” Leonard spoke up when the pictures subsided from his mind and he was met with the most beautiful smile on the blond’s face.

Jim was so near taking off the restraints and Leonard was once again caught up in the other’s presence, they were so close to each other and Leonard leaned in to press a short kiss against his lips. “Take this as a promise of my loyalty.”

After the restraints were gone and Chekov had given him the control over his powers back, they went through the headquarters ending up in front of Leonard’s new room. This time Jim pulled him into a kiss, way more passionate than the first one, leaving him gaping after they broke apart, the kinetic energy pulsing through his veins like a little firework. 

“We’ll have a lot of fun Bones,” Jim grinned.

They had fun, lots of fun and I didn’t take long after their first kiss for them to become a couple. 

One evening they had sat together on a couch in their common room, sides pressed together, fingers interlaced, just enjoying each other’s presence. “I hope you know that all this wouldn’t be worth it without you by my side. You saved all of us so many times with your powers and with putting us back together as a surgeon. I couldn’t picture my life without you in it, because I came to the realization that I’m in love with you, Bones.” 

Jim’s eyes were so clear blue and Leonard could see all the emotions reflecting in them, it made his heart swell twice its size. The brunette doctor leaned in and pressed a kiss on the others lips, pouring all of his emotions in the simple movement of their lips. 

“I love you too, I can’t say how happy I am that you took me with you,” Leonard whispered against Jim's lips. Both of them grinning like the idiots they were.

A year later they got the world under their control, country over country they had convinced more and more of their idea. After having taken the last country, Jim went down on one knee and promised Leonard the perfect world.

The pictures Leonard had been shown became more and more reality. They had the government with Jim’s main crew and the two of them as the happily married couple side by side.


End file.
